I win, Ichigo
by Kai123w
Summary: There was no way berry head ever had a chance, the big idiot. The day that you let him kiss you would be when hell froze over.


Ok, this was a request from someone, they gave me the character Sydney and asked me to write a scenario for her :D It was fun, one of the first i did :3 Hope you guys enjoy it!

Haha! Told ya you wouldn't beat me!"

You panted slightly, standing in your victory pose in front of Ichigo, who was bent double clutching at a stitch in his side. He turned his face upwards to you, cheeks flushed in deep pink, eyes dull with exhaustion. He swayed a little, his legs visibly shaking until the strawberry fell forwards onto his knees at your feet. The position of complete and utter defeat.

You sighed, basking in the glow of your win, easily taken from this pathetic excuse for an athlete. Seeing him relift his head towards you at the sound of your sigh, your lips curl into a smirk.

"What an absolute loser. And you call yourself a swimmer? What stroke was that you were meant to be doing? Back paddle of the lame?" You snorted in contempt, gazing down at him through narrowed blue eyes to be met with an irate glare. Finally beginning to catch his breath, Ichigo struggled to his feet, still trembling from exertion . He cusses loudly in anger, causing others in the locker room to glance round curiously.

"Whatever Sydney, I only wanted a friendly practice, but as usual you took it as a challenge you crazy freak."

You grinned; it was so funny when Ichigo got wound up, that glint in his chocolate eyes, the angry flush darkening his cheeks, the way his lips press together in a straight firm line-

'Whoa, what was I thinking?' You shook yourself slightly and plaster the grin back on your face.

"Yea yea, well your just making excuses cause your not fast enough to catch me. EVER! HAHAHA! HAHA-MPGH!" Ichigo pressed his hand firmly over your mouth, interrupting your evil cackle. His grip was strong and your fingers seriously had to work to pry it away for breath.

"Quit yammering like a crazy person!" He snapped, shaking his head at you in a exasperated manner. "And what have I told you about coming into the boys locker room?! I could have been naked! SYDNEY ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"Jeez quite being so loud, moron!" You cover your ears, scowling. "But your right, I could have seen your crown jewels, ugh…" Not a nice thought.

Before your best friend could snarl back, his face scarlet, a brunette head popped around the corner, grinning cheek to cheek.

"SYDNEY! Its wonderful to see you here, again! Who's naked? IS SYDNEY GETTING NAKED-?!"

"-KEIGO! Get you mind outta the gutter you perv!"

"-KEIGO! You IDIOT!"

You both simultaneously kick the brunette in the chest, making him fly backwards comically in an anime arch. Pleased with you handiwork, you tutted with Ichigo as you both turned to leave, a grin on your face, and a frown on his. You always felt so great after an energetic swim! It was fantastic! Ichigo on the other hand…

He was still swaying, his knees beginning to buckle, as he fell forwards you reached out instinctively to catch him. He fell into your arms with a dull thump as his chest pressed against yours. With his cheek close to your ear and his neck pushed up against your shoulder, it suddenly hit how very, very close he was. TOO DAMN CLOSE!

Then again…

You hadn't really noticed how toned his torso was, even though you swam with him almost every day and saw him half naked. He had become firmly muscled, strong, his shoulders wiry and powerful. As he fell his arms had wrapped around you to try and steady himself and you felt how warm they were, a perfect fit around your body. And his hair, the golden, rusty locks clung to your cheek with the recent damp, and they caressed your skin softly, with silken tendrils of sweet smelling-

You jerk your eyes open to see him straighten and blink back at you blankly. He had about two seconds to get of before you started yelling bloody murder. One….Two…. -

"-PERVERT! ICHIGOS A PERVERT!"

"What happened to you?"

You stopped next to where your dark haired comrade was sitting with a huff, swinging your bag unruly unto the table so that it shivered underneath the loud thud and sudden weight. You followed in the same manner, throwing yourself into the next available seat and stretching your legs out on the table top. Screw the canteen rules about 'No feet on the tables'

"I said, what happened to you?"

You ignored him whilst leaning your head back, eyes shut, wearied from your long day of swimming, pervert exposing and general ass kicking. You let your breath out in a heavy sigh and felt for the damp towel on your shoulder to tousle your annoyingly long locks, I mean, what was the point of taking time to hack off the 3 or 4 inches of unnecessary hair when it just grew back in force a few weeks later? It was incessant madness…

"Hey! What happen- never mind…doesn't anyone listen to me?…."

You glance to your companion and look astonished.

"Oh hey Uryuu, how's it hangin'? " The teenage boy flushed a little in irritation and pushed his glasses up his nose before forcing out the least prissy answer he could manage.

"I've been trying to talk to you since you sat down but as _usual_," He looked over, a glint in his deep blue eyes, "My voice goes unheard…" He hitched up his glasses once more before swivelling in his halfway in his seat so that his was facing his book, and not you. There was a distinctly insulted air about the Quincy, and it was obvious with his nose sticking up into the air like a girl. Time to bury the hatchet, you hated cold shoulders and long silences.

"Aw man, I'm sorry for pissing you off, really but honestly, the amount of times I've made you mad, you should really see it coming." You screwed your nose up, worked through your depleting batch of excuses. "So…its really your own fault…"

Happy with your latest argument, since you went through so many and had to invent new ones what seemed like every other day, you lean back in your chair, a satisfied smirk stretching your cheeks. Uryuu however was not impressed and the sharp shutting of his book was enough to make you mentally prepare yourself for the oncoming lecture about manners. You could recite his crappy speeches in your sleep, the wimpy little nerd.J

"Sydney, you-

"Hey guys!"

The arrival of another friend cut through Uryuu's 'Etiquette Parade' or whatever he was calling it nowadays and made you grin in welcome. Mizuiro sauntered over beaming in his friendly way, not a blemish on his skin or clothes not a crease on his shirt, not a hair out of place…Such a prime target for a well placed 'mussing up'…heh, heh…

Sure enough though as soon as you lunged towards him he neatly side stepped the attack making you sprawl onto the canteen floor with a loud "OOF!" Damn it, you were becoming too predictable. That could be a problem…

"So what are you guys eating?" Mizuiro asked in his singsong voice whilst taking out various foodstuffs. You grumbled and slipped back into your seat, flicking dust off the khaki material of your sleeveless hoodie. Looking down at yourself, you remembered what had put you in a foul mood in the morning. Damn Ichigo and his closet pervert habits.

"Whoa…what a scary expression…"

You snap back to reality to see Mizuiro looking at you curiously and with a slight show of concern, Uryuu had also turned his attention back to you albeit with a disapproving sniff at the new layer of dirt on your clothes and face. He was weird like that.

"What happened to you, Syd?"  
You growled in dissatisfaction. "Ichigo perved on me just cause he lost our morning match. What a sore loser…"

Mizuiro smiled and laughed whilst Uryuu blushed a little, spluttering. The look on his face was priceless, enough to heal any trauma damage Ichigo might have inflicted, and you started to laugh along with them, now in too good a mood to pretend to be grumpy. For the next few minutes the three of you stayed like that, enjoying the close camaraderie, occasionally enjoying Uryuu juice box when he wasn't looking. You loved being with your friends, they were the most important thing to you in the world, you would do anything for them.

"Mizuiro scoot up, you too ummm,…uhh…sorry, what was your name again?" There was a little awkward pause as the three of you look up at the new lunchtime arrivals. Mizuiro instantly recognised them as friends and moved up to make room at the table for them, but you and your bespectacled friend weren't so sure. Ok, so you knew all their names but seriously that's as far as it went. Orihime and Tatsuki sat down first being nearest, followed closely by Rukia, and even closer by Chizuru, who as usual probably didn't even know where she was and was just following Orihime's breasts. When was the last time you even spoke to one of them? They were all just so annoying…. Especially Orihime, everyday she was just so girly and…chipper….*shiver*…

"Hi Sydney! How's it going? Did you complete today's homework assignment? Do you think you've passed? You wanna see mine? What you eating for lunch? Is it tasty? Why the long face? Are you hurt? Are you feeling ok?"

See? What with her bright eyes and her shiny hair, she's just the epitome of girlyness, from her sheeny hairclips right down to her ironed socks, just scary. Not to mention the fact that whenever she sees you she just wont shut up…

"Yeah, you don't look very happy," Rukia said, waving away Chizuru's attempts to feed her. "Did something happen?" Why was everyone asking that? Was there something on your face or what?

"Ummm, nah…I'm…fine…" They were all staring at you, wide eyed, except Uryuu who was about to make a sneak getaway, but who could blame him? He was as much out of his depth talking to these girls as you were. Shifting from buttock to buttock nervously, you pray for as simple a way out for yourself, anything, please!…

"…GGGGGAAAAAAAaaaahhhhhh…"

You froze. As did Rukia. Uryuu disappearing figure broke into a run across the canteen, no wonder he was trying to get away quickly…

"So did anyone get the answer for question two on the math homework?" Chizuru complained loudly, her voice blending in with the gentle bubble of chatter that was ever present in the lunchtime room. The complete school time peace, the daily routine. "It was so hard, I barely got the workings…"

You stood up, not listening and grabbed your bag to follow Uryuu. You tugged on it to find it stuck. Looking at the problem you noticed Rukia in your peripheral vision standing up from her seat to leave too, nattering about going to the library in her high voice. Orihime's hand stayed firm on your bag strap, her happy smile faltering as she looked into your eyes with her own bright orbs. Bright with concealed worry.

"We'll see you guys later…ok?" Her grip slipped loose, leaving you free to follow Uryuu. You swung the bag over your shoulder and broke eye contact with her gaze. You always forgot that she could sense things as well, she never seemed like the type…Oh well…

"Yea, whatever…" You muttered, breaking into a quick jog towards the doors without drawing too much attention. You were thankful to leave so quickly, but guilt still wormed its way around your stomach as you remembered the false mask of happiness on Orihime's face, and the worry beneath it, worry for you. You didn't like to rush away from the girl like that, but there was a Hollow coming.

And by the sounds of it, it was a big one.

"Ichigo!"

You were sprinting as fast as you could, but the berry headed teen just seemed to get further and further away, his black soul reaper robe flapping in the wind, Zangetsu glinting in the blaring afternoon sun. Argh, it was to bright to see! Shielding your eyes from the bright summer rays, you continued to run towards your best friend, Rukia behind you and Uryuu not too far in front. It was standard battle formations, a regular routine when Ichigo goes rushing in to face a big hollow on his own.

And damn, it was one big hollow. Almost a Menos, though you had only seen one once before with Orihime, you would never forget the look of it, the terrifying mask, the presence…This one was slightly different, smaller and more wiry, but with just as much spiritual pressure and one hell of a temper if Ichigo's far off wounds were anything to go by.

"I will heal Ichigo to the best of my abilities!" Rukia shouted over the hollows angered cries, "Uryuu, Sydney, you two try and hold it off until we can all fight it together!"

"Right!" You nod, flexing your lean swimmers muscles in preparation, adrenaline begging to flow through your veins, heart pumping furiously. Feeling like that, it brought back memories of your first encounter with a hollow, back when you didn't know what spiritual pressure was, let alone that you had it, and you didn't know Ichigo Kurosaki's big secret…

Start Flashback

"Ichigo, why are you and the new girl so tight already?"

He yawned and stretched his arms out behind his neck as you walked. His orange mop was getting longer again, almost down onto his shoulders…wait, why did you always notice these things?! You grumbled to herself to hide your flush.

"Because we just are, she needs someone to help her around the school and show her the village and I was told to do it." He eyes flashed suspiciously towards you. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering…"

You walked a little further towards your house, the setting sun casting everything in a golden glow, the breeze lightly dancing through the trees. Musical, you thought, as you listened to the sound of the leaves rustling together. You would call it romantic but you didn't fall for that kind of commercial crap, especially not with a spiky headed idiot like Kurosaki. The thought made your mouth split into a wicked grin, there was no way berry head ever had a chance, the big idiot. The day that you let him kiss you would be when hell froze over.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhh hhhh…"

You froze, a chill creeping up your spine at the new sound that ripped its way through the peaceful scene causing everything to shudder and recoil before standing still. It was as if time itself had stopped in fear. The suns warmth didn't reach you anymore as a cold worked its way into you, and you couldn't hear the leaves rustling anymore. Everything was dead.

Everything but Ichigo. His step faltered as he slowed down. Did he hear it too? If so how can he just stand there so unaffected? Something wasn't right. As he turned to you where you had stopped mid step, his face showed nothing, gave away nothing. He glanced at your rigid posture, your cold sweat and a look of understanding befell him.

"You…you heard that?"

His voice was nothing more than a whisper, it blended with the frozen scene, the fragile tension that stained everything that had a moment ago been warm and inviting. You swallow down a silent gasp of air that swells in your lungs cold and sharp.

"If you heard it, it means your becoming just like me. Remember the spirits we see? There's more to them that what we thought, things we never knew. There's bad ones swells as good ones. I know someone who can help you and answer all your questions. And if you get into trouble with something like this I can protect you."

Dimly you feel insulted. Protect you? You were a lot stronger than Ichigo was, proven by every thumb war, wrestling match, race and swim you've ever won against him. And since when have you ever needed protected? Especially from cry baby Ichigo who used to squeal like a girl when you put bugs in his sheets or run away whimpering when you told him you were a vampire. But that was six years ago and kids believe all kinds of crap when their ten.

But the way Ichigo was standing, bathed in such a powerful aura, HIS aura, emitting tranquillity and safety. He was bringing the world back to life, restoring the colour in the sun and the sounds on the breeze. New warmth worked its way into your breath as you inhaled and it swelled like a bubble in your lungs, thawing out your frozen insides. You gasped at the sudden change and fell to your knees, eyes watering, hands shaking. Ichigo's hand came to rest comfortingly on your rigid shoulder as he moved to your side. You lifted your head and gulped for this new rejuvenating air.

In the distance you could see a dark shape, undefined mass of blackness with a chalky white center. As you watched it reared it head back and cried its terrible shriek. But it was cut off by a ray of blinding light, that streaked across the sky and pierced its bright core. The impact sent a ripple over its body and it started to…disappear, piece by piece. Through your streaming eyes you could have sworn you saw a small human shaped figure appear next to it, moving quickly around the disintegrating monster. A figure clad in white, sporting a bow.

"W…what…is…it…?"

Ichigo's grip tightened. "A Hollow."

"…Hol…low…?"

End flashback.

Hmmmm, you had never really thanked Ichigo for letting you in on the secret. Not to mention helping you hone your lean muscles to use them for something other than swimming. Though you had faced hollows with your friends and new strength before you had never fought one quite as big, or seen Ichigo with as many injuries. Finally reaching the hot headed idiot you glanced at him before you had to turn and fight. He was a mess.

Blood ran down one side of his ashen face from a wound just above his eye, incessant and thick, it dripped clumsily from his chin and tangled in his rustic hair, knotting his locks and twisting them when he shook them out of his line of vision. His arms and legs shook violently from exertion making his grip on Zangetsu slippery and his foothold unstable. His heavy, quick pants raked through him, there was a deep gash across his stomach, jagged and aggressive and his robes hung from him in shreds.

Looking at his determined expression, that goddamn frown caused a wave of emotion to bubble up inside of you. Respect for the man who stood his ground so valiantly and the need for a sever ass whooping to the one who cut him up.

Leaving Rukia to patch up Ichigo you followed quickly after Uryuu towards the hollow. You lingered a few steps behind, knowing your job was firmly and purely as Uryuu's fisticuffed back up should he need it. This was the norm, what with the Quincy's powers being far superior to your own. And you didn't mind, because watching him as he danced smoothly around the foe, weaving and dodging the on coming blows with ease; it was easy to become hypnotised by his beautiful, talented movements. You watched him, enthralled, until he finally drew his bow back and shot a well placed arrow into the chalked mask, silencing its incessant roar.

Relief. You felt like this every time because whenever a hollow shows up it's a given that something's going to get destroyed or someone's going to get hurt. One less hollow around is doing the world a favour. You guessed you and your friends just got off lucky this time.

Spoke too soon. Hollows don't die that quick.

You felt it as soon as you turned your back on the shot down beast with a sigh, to see Ichigo, and a sharp hot flash of pain shot across your back. And everything stopped. Just like that first time. The whole world just stopped, every colour, movement, every second crawled to a halt as even time held its frozen breath, every sound except for the chilling sicker in your ear.

"My, aren't you a pretty little thing, hm? I wonder if your soul tastes as good as you look?"

"SYDNEY"

And everything sped up. You fell, you hurt, you broke, you cussed like a sailor, you blacked out.

There was a babble of voices nearby, like velvet they worked their way into your ears and caressed your brain into sluggish action. One stifled voice seemed a little loud amongst the muffle.

"-could be dead! …Oh God Oh God Oh Sydney! …..Please don't die!….. Its all my fault…"

What? You couldn't hear them. How did you tell them you couldn't hear them. You couldn't move or speak or open your eyes, it was like everything was being blocked out by cotton wool. Hm. Strangely comfortable. At least you wouldn't have to listen to berry heads idiot ramblings in his high girlish voice…

"-If that's what you think of my kido abilities then you know where to stick it…..she'll be fine….I think…."

Of course you were fine. A little groggy maybe and with one hell of a headache that they weren't making any better since their voices were getting louder, selfish bastards.

"Enough Kurosaki, what with Rukia's kido the most she will sustain is minor blood loss and slight injury to her internal organs. So you can save what I'm sure would have been a well rehearsed eulogy."

Thanks a lot specky. Thank the heavens your hearing was finally clearing to hear that little chestnut. Jeez and you could just imagine him twitching up his glasses with that self righteous look on his face as he said that. What a guy.

"A-Are you sure?"

There was a pause.

"Yes. I'm almost finished and judging by how fast my kido has healed her wounds she should wake up in a few minutes. In fact, she can probably hear us now."

Damn it, you were caught. You suddenly felt a something brush through your hair lightly, pushing stray strands off your sweaty forehead gently. It was such a soothing touch, comfortingly brushing away your pains, dampening the stabbing headache you had, that it brought you a realisation; you must be dreaming. Only on the verge of sleep did you ever feel so happily ache free and warm. And cared for, you figured as you sigh quietly into the hand cupping your cheek lovingly. Someone close by gives a shaky chuckle, more an exhale of relief than anything and the sound make you smile slightly as you drift sleepily, the subtle movements of caressing fingers on your cheek lulling you into a false sense of security.

Nothing but what was about to happen could have forced you to open your eyes, raging headache back and all.

You had been smirking to yourself blissfully when you felt something soft press against your face, and not just anywhere on your face, on your MOUTH. Holy Hell! Someone was kissing you! You froze in surprise under the unknown mouth moving against yours. Until your brain melted and you subconsciously parted your lips a little. It felt…weird. It made you go all fuzzy and your insides went all turny.

Surprisingly, you were fine with it. Until the bastard decided it would be funny to stick his tongue in your mouth.

Eyes fluttering wide open it took a moment for you to focus on an equally wide pair of eyes a few centimetres away. A pair of chocolate brown eyes underneath an all too familiar mess of orange locks. He pulled away slightly. He smiled.

"Your awake Sydney~"

Ichigo moved towards you again, heading for your mouth. And the bugger would have got there too if you hadn't done some mighty quick thinking and right hooked him in the kisser.

Rukia and Uryuu watched him sail away, mouths slightly agape as you stood up, stretching, a malicious glint in your eyes. You cracked your knuckles in an unsatisfied manner, your mouth pressed into a serious, straight line. Trudging in the direction of his body you were out to cause some serious damage to that boy.

Rukia turned to Uryuu, surprised.

"I always thought he was gay for you."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose and twitched.


End file.
